Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Wolfey77
Summary: AU. Harry is a highschooler and so is the rest of the HP cast. But Harry is a nobody at Hogwarts High. However, school parties do seem to change everything. Draco/Harry Hermione/Ron
1. Chapter 1

Harry stood in front of the house that was pounding with music, completely unsure of himself. All around him there were numerous groups of friends and highschoolers all laughing and running in. It was the end of summer school party, and he had somehow been invited. Of course practically everyone had been, but it was Harry's first party.

Up until he was about 12 Harry had been stuck at the bottom of the foodchain in school, life, and everything else. Then he was taken from the Dursleys and adopted by his godfather, whom he loved, Sirius Black. He'd moved to the town called Hogsmeade at the end of 7th grade and had been there ever since.

Even in Hogwarts High he still had a pretty low status. His best friends, Ron and Hermione, weren't any better off. Because of this parties had never been something he was able to be involved in. Yet here he was.

Harry knew Ron was already inside, he'd managed to sneak out with two of his brothers, Fred and George. Fred and George were very popular; the class clowns of the school. They had done every prank ever thought of and more, much to the horror of Ms. McGonagall, the biology teacher and Vice Principal. The worst Weasley brother was Percy, a senior who was the librarian's aid and hated when other students were disruptive. He was a real drag, he never let anyone get away with things like skipping class or laughter. Charlie and Bill Weasley had already graduated.

Sirius had let Harry go to the party after talking to him a lot about alcohol and girls and shoving condoms down his pockets. So he wiped his hands on his pants again and started down the path to the front door of the house.

It was one of the Malfoy summer homes, a little bit out of town. Pretty much everyone in town knew what was going on there. The Malfoys were one of the richest families and lived in one of the most expensive neighborhoods in the city. Harry's own family was rather rich as well, but Sirius wasn't greedy. Although the man had a knack for buying anything that caught his eye without a second thought, it was usually the cheaper things like a fancy yo-yo rather than a gold statue carved by some expert. The one expensive thing Sirius did focus on was cars. Sports cars.

Sirius was the only member of the Black family left and planned to pass on the Black fortune to Harry. Harry was the only member of the Potter family and would inherit it all when he was 18. Until then he took what he could get from his godfather.

Yet Draco Malfoy, the only son of Lucius Malfoy, had more money than he could spend. He had funded the whole party, scheduled it and probably had his servants write the invitations. Yet another reason why Harry was surprised he was invited. Draco Malfoy hated him, that much had been proven.

Harry had been bullied by Draco since day one. Harry had come to the local middle school and quickly made friends with Ron. Draco had offered his own friendship which Harry had declined. Draco was a spoiled brat and had never let Harry forget his 'mistake'. At least that was how it was in middle school. Freshman year Harry hadn't been around Draco too much, and when they were around one another there was only the bickering they always got into.

Harry entered the house and was barely noticed. Almost everyone from the school was there, and it was a big highschool. Harry looked around for a redhead, but saw none. Harry made his way over to one of the main tables which was stacked full with alchohol. He grabbed a cup, filled it halfway from the keg and started sipping. He'd had plenty of beer before, and anyone who knew his godfather would know why.

The party was exactly as expected. Numerous couples slobbering over one another in random corners. Loads of people totally smashed, some barely standing up due to being so drunk. It was loud, the pounding of the beat reaching every inch of the huge house. It was nothing special and Harry had never felt more out of place.

Then someone came into the room and started calling for people. Harry recognized him as Blaise Zabini.

"Hey, all of you prats, get over here! We're going to play 7 Minutes!" Blaise called. A few people were coming with him. Harry only starred, and was surprised when Blaise came up to him. "Oi, Potter, come, come." He said louder, ushering him into another room.

Harry stumbled into a room and looked around. In the middle of the floor there was a circle with ten other people, most of them seeming to be 9th graders. Harry looked for an empty spot and sat down. He was completely confused.

A voice to the right of him started talking. "Alright, we're playing 7 Minutes in Heaven. You all know how it works. Yes it's a bloody middle school game but I'm hella-bored, so why not?" Harry glanced over, realizing it was Draco Malfoy. He immediately hated the whole idea.

Harry had never kissed anyone and he was scared both to snog someone and to tell anyone he hadn't. Virgins were picked on harshly and he had enough on his plate. It wasn't that Harry was afraid or didn't want to kids anyone he just...hadn't. And he preferred the relationship aspect to quick flings and making out in secret hideouts.

Before he knew what was happening, there was a bottle spinning around in the middle of the circle. Which was odd because he was pretty sure that was for Spin the Bottle. All and all Harry had no experience, just the half-truths from television and stories from Sirius.

The bottle landed on a Freshman named Hannah Abbott. Harry noticed that a girl named Lavender Brown, als o a Freshman, had spun the bottle.

Several of the teenagers gave dramatic 'Ooohs' as if it were a scandal. As if two girls going at it was so uncommon.

The girls blushed and stood up, both moving into another room. Before they closed the door Harry caught a glimpse of a bedroom with mellow tones and colors.

Some of the students, mostly girls, moved closer to the door so they could hear what was going on.

As promised after seven minutes Draco stood up an knocked on the door. The two girls emerged, both blushing even worse than before, and Harry spotted a hickey on Lavender's wrist.

The other students laughed and everyone got back into the circle again.

"Alright, my turn." Draco said when everyone was settled. He smirked and spun the bottle.

Harry stared at it and prayed that it wouldn't land on him. He really, _really_ didn't want to have to tell Draco he didn't know how to kiss anyone. Draco would laugh in his face and then probably open the door and tell everyone else. Then he would be picked on even more than usual. Scruffy-haired, glasses-toting virgin would be his new definition. Draco would probably make up some absurd nickname as well.

It wasn't like there weren't other virgins in the school. Ron and Neville for one, and several girls. One thing was for sure; Draco Malfoy was the opposite of a virgin. It always seemed like he had fucked someone new everyday. On Monday everyone would be gossiping about how Draco and Rachel had 'done it in a second floor janitors closet' and then Wednesday everyone would be going on that Draco had been with Brittany. The names were always different, and every girl was attractive.

Which was to be expected. Draco was certainly striking with his shining blond locks, sharp gray eyes and fit body. In middle school Draco had an odd way of slicking his hair back and wearing more prestigious clothes. Since then he had adopted a new style of spiking his hair with gel or letting it fall across his face in a handsome array. His clothes were less stiff now; much more stylish and attractive.

Draco Malfoy was just a hair below perfect in every way, it seemed.

Harry was snapped away from his thoughts as he realized that the bottle had landed on him. Harry almost let out a yelp.

Of _course_. Harry Potter, the King of Luck, was going to have his first kiss be not only from a guy, but from Draco Malfoy. Who would find some way to ridicule Harry even if he didn't tell him he was a virgin. Draco would probably tell everyone that Harry had slobbered _all_ over him or that he was gay and just _begging_ for it. Or both.

Harry blushed and looked at the other students. Draco was standing up, and he stretched in a somewhat sexualized way and looked down at Harry.

"Well, well, Potter. C'mon." Draco murmured, smirking like it was the best prank he had ever pulled.

Oh god Draco probably already knew Harry was a virgin. He could probably tell. Maybe there was a way Harry's thumbs twitched that showed he hadn't done anything.

Harry stood up stiffly and followed Draco into the other bedroom. He shut the door behind him and then stopped.

Draco had climbed onto the bed and was casually lying on it. Harry gulped and, sure it was audible, nervously made his way over to the bed.

It was luscious and covered in a thick, hand-woven blanket. As Harry reached the bed he felt that it was silk- incredibly comfortable to sleep in, he was sure.

The whole room was decorated in a variety of beige or light blue colors, all perfectly synchronized. There were pantings scattered around the wall, and a oakwood desk on each side of the bed, matching lamps on them.

Harry climbed onto the bed in a clumsy manner, ruffling the neatly folded sheets, and sat cross-legged near Draco.

Draco smirked again and sat up, shifting closer to Harry. "So, Potter, you ready?" Draco quipped. The blond paused for Harry's answer, shook his head, and then leaned forward.

Harry panicked and shoved at Draco's hard chest. "Wait!" He gasped.

The blond leaned back and gave him a look. After a second of so Draco smirked _again_ and inched closer. "My, my, Harry freaking Potter hasn't had his first kiss yet. This is a lovely piece of information."

Harry cringed and looked down, watching as his fists clenched. Damn his stupid insecurities. "I-I, please, don't-" "Oh, I won't tell anyone," Draco interjected, raising up a hand. He moved his hands to grab his ankles, rocking back on his feet, his gaze to the ceiling.

"I'll cut you a break, Potter. How about this: we can just sit here for the 6 minutes we have left and not do any kissing. I'll tell everyone we did kiss and no one will know your secret, huh?"

Harry looked up at Draco, locking gazes with him as the blond looked back down. "Why would you do that?"

"Oh you know. Charity, generosity, call it what you will. Just because you're too chicken to play a simple game doesn't mean I have to ridicule you for it." Draco finished, giving Harry a wicked grin.

He gritted his teeth and starred at the richer boy. How dare he?! Harry wasn't a wuss he just hadn't kissed anyone yet.

"I'm not a pussy, Malfoy, come here!" Harry asserted before he could regret it.

"Suit yourself." Draco whispered, a husky note suddenly in his tone.

The blond surged forward and, though it was awkward with their cross-legged positions, captured Harry's lips.

Not quite like the fairy tales, Draco's lips weren't very soft and smooth and feminine. His were a mix, hard and rougher on Harry's own and he rather liked it.

Harry unfolded his legs and spread them out. Draco matched him moved closer to Harry, more on top of him. Draco's hands found Harry's waist and Harry fell back onto the bed. Encouraged by the other boy's advances, Harry moved his hands and grabbed a handful of Draco's hair, the other arm hanging around his neck.

Draco had very soft hair that didn't seem to be effected by the gels and hair sprays he must be using. It wasn't stiff like some of the other girls, it was smooth and slid through his fingers.

Harry tightened his grip as Draco pushed his tongue into his mouth. Draco moaned at the tug and Harry groaned from the taste of the blond.

Kissing was surprisingly easy once he got over the anxiety. It was awkward to a point and not near as free-flowing as some stories told it, but it was certainly nice. Harry felt that fire, the burn of arousal run through him. He shivered and moaned again and Draco's lips left his.

Harry let out a whine which turned to a whimper as Draco's teeth scrapped along his jaw. Harry couldn't help the sounds he made as Draco licked, sucked and nibbled his way down Harry's neck. The blond grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt and pulled it, stretching it so he could reach more skin with his lips.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a voice called out, "Hey, times up!" Harry recognized the person as Blaise and sat up in tune with Draco.

Draco gave him a look Harry had never seen before. It wasn't his cunning look that he had when plotting something. The look wasn't mean or neutral or mischievous. No, the look he gave Harry was _hungry_. Harry licked his lips and resisted moaning again at the lust that clouded Draco's eyes.

It was definitely something new. Harry had never heard of Draco being with a guy.

Harry bit his lip and slid off the bed with the other boy. He didn't like it, but Harry felt like anything but leaving that bed and Draco. He wanted to stay there the rest of the party; making out with Draco Malfoy. Screw Spin the Bottle and everyone else.

But Draco was already heading toward the door and Harry followed quietly, rolling his shoulders to get his shirt more comfortable again.

When the door opened Harry was greeted with several other students, who 'ahhed' all at once, focusing on Harry's neck.

Harry blushed again and rushed to sit back in his spot in the circle and not make eye contact with anyone. Thank god Ron wasn't playing with the others.

The bottle didn't land on Harry once more after his turn with Draco, which was good. However Harry did notice throughout the entire game Draco and his leg's close proximity to his own.

It wasn't until Harry had gotten home at around 1:00 am that he got a good look in the mirror and realized why the others had been starring at his neck.

Small, pink marks dotted Harry's neck, a few redder than the others and dipped from the light teeth marks. Draco had marked him all over for everyone to see, and it was so erotic Harry shivered again.

If kissing was anything like how it had been with Draco then Harry wanted to do it professionally.


	2. Chapter 2

Exactly a week later Harry was all ready for school. He had his binders, notebooks, pencils (which he often lost, hence the extra 200 at home) and other school supplies. His bag was just a plain black, like Sirius' expensive Mercedes. He never understood the fascination his godfather had with cars.

Harry dressed sloppily and quickly, ate breakfast (though not as messily as Ron always did) and climbed into the Mercedes. Sirius, simply an independent author (who was gaining some recognition), had plenty of time to ship Harry all over until he finished Driver's ED and got his license. The Black family had collected loads of money over the generations, so Sirius could just write and worry about nothing else.

Once Harry got to Hogwarts High he spotted Ron and his family immediately. The red hair stood out in any crowd. Harry wasn't worried about his sophomore year. He wasn't nervous about the teachers or classes or his friends. He was more anxious about a certain blond to the right of him.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of the school doors, surrounded by lots of people. Mostly sophomores, but some were juniors and Harry was sure a few freshman girls had joined the group.

It had been a week since Draco had taken Harry's first kiss. It had not left Harry's mind once out of those seven days. Even in his dreams the kiss came up. Along with a lot more visions of a pale boy with blond hair caressing Harry all over, in a surprising but beautiful way. Though what Harry always woke up with was not near as comfortable.

He was nervous about what to say to the boy. He was surrounded and distracted and had probably hated kissing Harry. It had probably been disgusting and awkward and Harry had probably used way too much tongue and slobbered on him. Draco probably hadn't given Harry a second thought.

Yet Harry wanted to talk to him and be near him and maybe kiss him again too. However there was this issue of Draco being a bully and hating him.

Harry sighed and made his way over to Ron.

Ron perked up immediately when he saw Harry and ran over to him. "Harry, thank god you're here! My mom is suffocating Ginny; she's a freshman now, you know?"

Harry looked beyond Ron to see a girl with the same bright red hair as the rest of the Weasleys wrapped in a hug with her mother. "Yeah. How was your last week of freedom?"

"Aw, hell. Percy is finally gone but he didn't leave much. Mom and Dad were running all over to find cheap school supplies. Not that Fred or George will ever use them." Ron ranted, pulling at the strap of his small, ratty bag.

Harry always felt bad about the Weasleys. Sure, there were those worse off, but they were such a big family with so little. Harry would give them all of his money in a heartbeat but they would never take it.

"Well it was pretty uneventful for me. Though," Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a box. "Sirius did buy me at least a thousand pencils. Here, have twenty."

The redhead snatched up the box with a laugh. The both of them had a habit of losing pencils in between classes. No matter how many pencils they had, the two always ended up needing to borrow some half-way through the year. And usually Hermione had to provide.

"Pencils are a pain. Why don't they just give us iPads to use in class or something. No more wasting paper, right?" Ron said, stuffing the pencil box into his hand-me-down bag.

Out of no where a hand hit Harry's shoulder and he spun to see a bright-faced Hermione starring at them, her hair a bit less frizzy than last year. It had been slowly lowering in poofy-ness the past few years.

"Hey boys!" She cheered, obviously happy to see them. Harry and Ron had had little time to see her as she lived out of town and had gotten a job at a book store (which she adored). Hopefully she wasn't going to become a pain like Percy.

Ron reached forward and hugged his girlfriend, leaving a quick peck on her left cheek. Harry made a noise of disgust, only joking, of course, and the three laughed.

"How have you been, Hermione?" Harry asked, chuckling as Ron continued to hold onto Hermione.

The brunette went into a rant on how her protests against poachers in Africa wasn't very successful. Hermione had been talking all about P.A.P (Protestors Against Poachers) during the beginning of summer and she hadn't lost any enthusiasm.

The three finally ventured into the school, briefly examining the area. Harry noticed that one of the third floor windows had been repaired (a senior prank involving bowling balls had broken it) and the water fountain in front of the computer lab seemed to be fixed (in other words, it was no longer spraying people every time someone used it). Students milled around in groups, none bigger than ten, getting caught up and hunting for lockers. Already the lockers were being set up with magnetic pencil holders, shelves, hooks and pictures. Then there were some people with tons of sticky notes covering their lockers- usually the notes were quotes from books or shows.

Harry located his easily. His locker this year wasn't far from the locker he had gotten in freshman year, and Ron's was on the other side of the hall.

After he put away all the unfilled binders and books that had nothing to do with first period, Harry closed it and planned to walk over to Ron. However he stopped when he realized that Draco's locker was right next to his. The blond was standing next to him, organizing his locker, a group of about six people around him.

Draco caught Harry starring and donned a smirk. He slowly closed his locker, still holding Harry's gaze. "Seems I'll be seeing a lot more of you, Potter." Draco said softly, before he turned and walked down the hall, his friends following.

Harry's cheeks colored and he hurried over to Ron. "Thank god we have Math together. I don't think I could stand dealing with Snape on my own." His friend blurted immediately, groaning. Harry moaned as well and followed Ron to their first period class. He tried not to think about Draco anymore.

E for effort?

* * *

If there was one thing Severus Snape was good for it was getting Harry's mind off Draco Malfoy.

Keep in mind that extremely unhealthy levels of stress and annoyance replaced him.

Severus Snape, the math teacher for the past 26 years, was the bane or ever Hogwarts student's existence. Rarely did anyone get an A, you were lucky with a B, the textbooks were used way too often to be legal, pop quizzes were almost daily and Snape was just as strict as an army sergeant, and even more boring.

Even worse was that Snape knew Sirius and they had been rivals when they were younger. Because of this Snape hated Harry and made it his mission to ruin his life.

Already, on the first day of school, they had an 8-page test about stuff they hadn't even learned yet.

The next class was even worse.

Professor Binns was old and boring and his history lessons were even older and more boring.

Harry had had him last year.

Harry had tried to get out of the class but two History credits were needed to graduate.

Time did not pass quickly in Binns' class.

Whoever said third time's the charm was wrong.

The third time was not the charm at all.

Harry liked Art well enough. Trelawney was a bit odd to say the least, but it was a rather easy and relaxing class. Not many of Harry's friends usually took it, aside from Luna, but there wasn't much need for talking.

It was no longer relaxing when Draco Malfoy sat down at Harry's table.

"Oh look, Potter, seems we have a class together- what luck!" Draco said with a sinister smile.

Harry was fucked.


End file.
